Behind Those Glasses
by Manuel Uchiha
Summary: "Behind those glasses, that clothing, that fearful attitude y so much smartness, there's a very sweet and cute boy, and I want that boy to break his shell and shine. I want that guy to be my boyfriend."
1. Starting

**Hi! This is my new story, it will be short!**

* * *

_Chapter 1: Starting_

* * *

**Kendall's POV**

"Hey, guys, there he is again," I said

"Dude, he doesn't want you," James told me.

"He needs get out of his shell," I said.

"No one has been able to do that" Carlos answered.

"Well, I'll do it."

I walked to the beautiful guy I was talking about with my friends.

"Hi Logan."

"H-hi K-Ke-Kendall," he's so cute!

"How are you?"

"F-fi-ne. W-why a-are you t-alkin-g t-to m-me?" because I want you to be my boyfriend so bad!

"I just want to be your friend. I'm not gonna take you money or anything like that," I really want to kiss him!

"W-why wou-uld y-you want t-o b-be my-y fri-end? I-'m j-ust a n-nerd," what?

"What? Oh Logan please, you may be a nerd, but I don't care. You seem like a good guy."

"T-thank you… I-I have cl-class."

"Oh! Yeah, I'm so stupid, I'm holding you back. I'll see you at lunch."

"R-really?"

"Yes. Now go, you have class."

"B-bye."

"Bye."

He walked away—he's so handsome, so good-looking, so cute, so… so Logan. I just want to hold him and don't let him go. I felt a hand on my shoulder, it has to be James, they're waiting for me, we gotta go home now. Our classes are over for today.

"What did he say?" he asked.

"He thought I just wanted to have his money. And… Oh shit! I told Logan I would see him at lunch, what am I gonna do?"

"Stay, or just have lunch with him tomorrow."

"That's a good idea. Let's go."

* * *

_The next day:_

"Hi Logan."

"Kendall? Hi."

"I'm sorry I left yesterday, but I forgot that I didn't have more classes and I had to leave. Would you like to have lunch today?"

"Y-yeah. T-that woul-d b-be good."

"Ok, let's go."

We started walking to the cafeteria. I made Logan sit in a table while I bought food for the both of us. I sat in front of him and put a salad there. I'm having a sandwich.

"T-thank you."

"You don't like it? I knew I had to buy you a sandwich!"

"No, no, no, Kendall! I-I like it!"

"God thank you. You want anything more?"

"N-no, I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

Ok, he's less nervous now. I gotta keep working on it until he comes out totally.

"So Logan… tell me about you. I don't know much about you."

"L-like w-what?"

"Everything. Or do you want me to start?" he nodded. "Ok, emm… My name is Kendall Schmidt, you already know that. I'm 17. I live with my parents and sister, and I… I like men."

—I think I scared him…

"Oh, err… My name i-is Logan H-Henderson. I-I'm 16. I l-live with m-my grandparents, and I… like men too."

"You do? I thought you liked women, I always saw you with Camille before she left."

"S-she wa-was the only o-one that kn-ew."

"…Why are you nervous?"

"I'm h-happy t-that I-I have a f-friend."

So cute! "Calm down, we are friends. You don't have to tremble."

"I-I… sorry, I'm pathetic, I'm 16 and I don't have friends, and now you wanna be my friend and it just makes me freak out, I don't want you to go, I don't wanna be alone again."

Oh god, he's suffered so much. "You just had Camille?"

"Yes. She was my best-friend before she left. We stopped talking and things went back to like they were before I was friends with Camille, she stopped everyone who tried to punch me pr anything like that."

"Well, now you have someone who will protect you," and I'll get you out of that shell.

"Thank you, Kendall."

I should present him to James and Carlos… well, they already know him but not like me and… I'll just make them meet!

"Would you like to meet James and Carlos?"

"J-James Maslow?"

"Yeah. Why? You like him?" I asked a little disappointed, I want him for me!

"No! He's handsome, but he's popular and popular people always treat me bad."

"Well he's not like those guys. He's a very good guy and would love to meet you."

"O-Ok."

* * *

"Hey! James, Carlos!"

They turned and came to me. "What?"

"I want to present you Logan."

"And where is him?"

"He's right… where did he go?"

I turned and saw Logan behind a wall watching us. I walked to him and took him by his arm, then made him walk with me to my friends.

"Guys, this is Logan."

"Hi Logan!" God Carlos don't scare him.

"H-hi, y-you're C-Carlos rig-ht?" he asked.

"Yeah, that's me! I'm a cheerleader, I don't know if you've seen me practicing or in games."

"Yes, I-I've seen you. Y-you're v-very good."

"Thanks."

"And this is James," I said after a minute of deadly silence.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Logan. Kendall talks as much as he can about you," you fuc… James!

"James!"

Logan laughed… Logan laughed! "Well, he's been so good to me."

We were staring at each other while smiling. Hell…

"So! Logan, tell us about you."

"A-and what do I tell you?"

"Tell them the same you told me," I said.

"Well… emm… you know my name, I'm 16, and I live with my grandparents."

"Do you like anyone?"

He blushed! He likes someone! I'm gonna kill that someone, he's stealing _my_ Logan. "W-well, yes. I'm a t-teenager after all."

"Oh really?! Tell me! Tell me! Tell mee!" Carlos said and took Logan, then they walked away while Carlos scared the crap out of Logan with questions.

"Oh my god, he's gonna scare him," I told James.

"He just wanna be friends with Logan. You know Carlos, he's the happiest person over the world and wants to be friends with everybody."

"Yeah, I hope Logan can handle him."

"You know? Logan's very good-looking, and I think he likes you."

"Me? No, he doesn't like me."

"Yeah, he does. When you were staring at each other, I could see the spark on his and your eyes. He really likes you, Kendall."

I sighed. "I just hope you're right, James. I've never liked someone like I like him."

"Not even Colton?"

"No. Logan is much better than him."

* * *

"Did you have fun with Carlos?" I asked Logan while we were walking to the parking.

"He's a good guy, but hell he talks way too much."

I laughed and put an arm around his shoulders. "You'll learn how to stand him."

We laughed and kept walking to the exit of school. "Do you have car?" he asked.

"Yes. Do you?"

"No, I gotta walk. My grandparents think I'm still too young to have a car so they make me walk home or take the public bus, but they don't give me money and I have to work to get money, and I don't want to spend that money."  
"Really? Well I'll drive you home from now on."

"What? Oh no Kendall, I…"

"No, don't talk. I'll drive you and that's it," I opened the car door for him and then went to the drivers place. "Where do you live?"

He started giving me the instructions. Finally we made it to his house. It was a long drive, I don't know how his grandparents are able to make him walk that long without feeling bad for him. They have to be too cold-hearted.

"Hey, Logan. Do you think you can help me with my maths homework? I'm terrible with it."

"I-I don't know Kendall, my grandparents would be furious if I let you in without their permission."

"Why? We are just going to do homework, we're not going to have sex or anything like that. Or… have you already told them that you're gay?"

"Yes I did, and I can only bring girls without telling them, if they see a guy here they'll kill me."

"It'll just take a while. You're smart, we can do it quickly."

He sighed and looked inside. "Ok, c'mon."

I turned the car off and went out of it. We went inside and up to his room. I took my maths book and notebook out of my backpack and put them on the desk. We both started working on it. Hard. He knows so much about this, and everything I didn't understand with the teacher he's explaining it better, now I will pass the tests and won't have to stay after everyone is on vacations because I gotta remake every test.

"_Logan, we're home._"

"What?! They came earlier than I expected. You gotta…"

The door opened slightly and a head appeared. "Hi, Log…" it suddenly furiously opened and Logan's grandma was inside the room.

"Mom! Please! It's not what it looks like!"

—Mom?

"Who is he and why is he here?! I thought we told you that no men could be here without us knowing about it!"

"He… he's just a friend! I-I was j-just helping him!"

"You!" she pointed at me—freaking out! "Get out of here!"

I took my things and left the room. I was going downstairs when I heard Logan scream. "NO PLEASE!"

I saw his grandfather looking at me. I should go back upstairs and help Logan, but maybe I shouldn't. I don't know what to do!

* * *

"A-and they came earlier than we expected, she made me get out of the place! I wanted to help Logan, but the dude was downstairs and he was just so scary I had to get our… Oh! There he is!"

I ran to Logan's locker where the guy was. "Hey Logan."

He jumped slightly. "Oh, hi."

"Look, I'm sorry I left yesterday but… What the hell happened to you arm?!"

"M-my granddad…" he's crying. This is my entire fault!

"I'm so sorry Logan, this is my fault. I shouldn't have insisted you."

"No, Kendall! I-it isn't your fault!"

I sighed. "Let me see your arm, please."

He raised his sleeve. God! How could he do that? I swear I'm gonna kill that man if he continues doing this to Logan. "Did he hit you?"

He nodded. "With his belt. And then…" he's crying again.

Now he's crying harder. He needs a hug. I took him in my arms and let him cry, cry out everything he's been suffering this time. I saw James and Carlos run at us, they are _so_ confused. I put my left arm around Logan's waist, and my right hand on his hair.

"Logan… Logan calm down."

James mouthed 'need water' and I instantly nodded. They both went away for the water.

"Logan…"

"Why do they do this to me? I've done everything I can to make them happy and… a-and the only thing they do is hurt me!"

"Logan just calm down."

"I-I… I just wanna… _I just wanna die!_"

* * *

**Hope ypu liked it!**

**Bye.**


	2. Truth

**Hi again! Thanks to those two revews! And thanks to everyone who followed/favorited this story!**

**Here I have another chapter. Hope you like it!**

* * *

_Chapter 2: Truth_

* * *

**Kendall's POV**

"I-I… I just wanna… I just wanna die!"

"What?! Logan don't say that!"

"Kendall! All they do is hurting me, what do I have to do to make them happy? I don't know! So if that makes them happy I'm gonna…!"

I put a hand over his mouth to shut him—I wanted to do it with a kiss, but it would have looked strange. "Never ever say it. I won't let them do nothing else to you."

"And how are you going to do that?"

"… I-I… If I have to call social services I'll do it."

He didn't answer. James and Carlos came back with the water. Logan and I separated and Carlos gave him the water, which he instantly drank.

"Did you eat yesterday or this morning?"

He shook his head, he needs to eat something. "You want something to eat?" James asked.

The bell rang, signaling the start of our classes. "Which class do you have?" I asked.

"I have class with him, I'll go," thank god Carlos!

"Ok, please take care of him."

Carlos nodded. James and I walked away to our class.

"What the hell is wrong with his grandparents?"

"I don't know, James. But I swear that if I see that boy with bruises again coming from them I'll call social services and get that boy out of there."

"Yes but if you do that Logan will go away and you'll never see him again."

"And what do I do?! Steal him and hide him under my bed?!"

"That's not a bad idea."

"James."

"Oh c'mon! You know you wanna have him in your house, not exactly under your bed but under your covers while screaming your name."

"Shut up!" but hell I really do want that.

James chuckled. We entered to the classroom and sat down.

* * *

"Hey. How are you?"

"I'm fine, Kendall," he answered."

"How's your arm?"

"It's better."

"Let me see, please."

"Kendall, it's fine, you don't have to see it."

"But I wanna see."

"Kendall…"

"Logan! Thank god! Where were you?" Carlos asked—what do you mean?

"What do you mean with 'where were you?'" I asked.

"Well we were in class and he went out to the bathroom and never came back."

"What?… Let me see your arm, Logan."

"Kendall, I'm fine!"

I took his arm and pulled his sleeve up. "Logan, why did you do this?"

He won't answer, and I just wanna leave and… but I can't, if I leave James and Carlos will too, and Logan will be alone again, and I really want to help him.

I took him by his healthy arm and went outside school. We heard the bell, and Logan wants to go inside, but I gotta talk with him.

"Kendall I need to go to class!"

"I need to talk to you!"

"I don't want my grandparents to hit me again! Please, Kendall! P-please…" Oh no he's crying again.

"Please don't cry, Logi–Logan, I-I… j-just."

"No Kendall! You don't understand, do you?! You saw what they did! Or you didn't?! Look!" He took his shirt off and…

"Yeah! You see?! This is what they've made to me all this time! I-I… I just want to go to class, just let me go inside. We'll talk at lunch time."

He put his shirt on and went inside. Instead of going inside I sat on a bench next to my school. I took my phone out of my pocket and dialed social services number.

I can't call, it would take Logan away from me. I'll talk to my mom.

"_Hi, Kendall._"

"Hey mom."

"_What do you need?_"

"Look, I have this new friend, his name is Logan, and he lives with his grandparents, but they're to harsh with him, and I was in his house yesterday doing homework, and they came and kicked me out. And today he had bruises in his left arm. The he says that wants to day, and goes to the bathroom and tries to cut himself… I wanted to talk with him but he has to be in class or well you know what his grandparents will do, and he showed me his chest… and he has many scars. I wanted to call social services, but I'm not sure."

"_Do you like him?_" What?

"A lot, mom."

Was it hard for my mom when I told her I was gay? It was, it indeed was. She really wanted me to marry a girl, but I don't really like that. I'm a cock man!

"_Well, why don't you talk with his grandparents and… No, that wouldn't help._"

"I don't want to call social services because… err, t-they will take him away," how pathetic!

"_I'll figure something out._"

"Thanks mom."

"_I just want you to be happy._"

"Mom!"

"_Bye, I love you._"

"Love you too, bye."

I hung up. I heard the bell ring and went inside. I went to Logan's locker to wait for him, Oh! There he comes.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"Oh don't be mad please!"

"Kendall, I don't want to talk with you right now."

"Please, I'm sorry if I held you back before this class, but I just wanna help you."

"If you wanted to help me you wouldn't have done that."

"Ok, sorry."

I just walked away. If he doesn't want to talk with me then I'll leave him alone and just go to class!

* * *

**James' POV**

I saw Logan and Kendall talking, and then Kendall walking away with his head hanging and a little disappointed. I walked to Logan and stood next to him.

"Dude, he just wanna help you."

"I know it, but sometimes he's just too much."

"He likes you," he needs to know it.

"No he does not. I don't even know why you three wanted to be my friends."

"I want to be your friend because Kendall's one of my best friends, and he really likes you, and I want to help you both."

He put his head inside his locker and growled. "Stop saying that he likes me! No one likes me! I'm a nerd!"

"_You're a very cute and sweet nerd._"

He came out of his locker. "Kendall?"

I think my job is done here. But I'm gonna stay and see what happens.

"Logan, I think I'm falling for you. I know that behind those glasses, that clothing, that fearful attitude y so much smartness…" I took his glasses and put them inside the locker. "…there's a very sweet and cute boy, and I want that boy to break his shell and shine… I-I want that guy to be my boyfriend."

"R-really?"

"Yes, Logan, really," I cupped his face and gave him a small kiss.

"I-I… I can't."

"What? Why?"

"My grandparents."

"Shit Logan I swear they're not just fucking your life up but mine too!"

Oh god now he's mad. And now he's going to walk away. Yes, he's walking away.

"K-Kendall, please!"

"No Logan! I'm going to talk to them right now!"

"No please! No!"

Logan went for Kendall, and now they're talking. And yes, I'm hiding trying to hear what they say.

"_Logan, just let me talk with them._"

"_Kendall, if they realize that we're dating I'm dead._"

"_Logan… in one day you've become so much to me, that's why I'm so protective with you, I just want you to be happy._"

"_If you really want me to be happy then you won't talk to my grandparents._"

"_I need to talk to them, Logan. I want you happy and I also want you by my side, and that won't happen until they stop hitting you. You have enough scars._"

"_No Kendall… I'll talk with them._"

"_Ok, but I'll be there to protect you. I don't want you to get more bruises._"

"_Deal. But first I have to solve something personal._"

* * *

**Logan's POV**

I told Kendall to leave me at my uncle's house. He did it, but all he did while driving was asking questions as to why was I coming here. I always answered the same: I just need to talk with him.

We arrived. I got off the car and said bye to Kendall—I don't know if we're boyfriends or what, but I really want us to be, so I gave him a peck in the cheek. I walked to the house's door and rang. The door was opened a while later by a little kid—my cute cousin, Calvin.

"Logan!"

I chuckled and lifted him up in my arms. "Hi Calvin, how are you?"

"Good!"

"I'm happy to hear that. Is your father here?"

"Daddy in the kitchen!"

I entered and closed the door. I went to the kitchen and put Calvin on the floor. There were my uncle and his wife, and my other cousin—I'm 16, she's 15.

"Logan! Hi," Nina said.

"Oh Logan! We didn't see you. How are you my dear?" Sarah; mu uncle's wife, said.

"Hi, Sarah. Hi uncle John."

"Logan, I told you that you just have to call me uncle."

"I know. Emm… I'm sorry if I came in so drastically but I really need to talk with you, uncle."

"What about?"

"My dad."

"Oh… w-well. Let's have dinner and then we can talk."

"Sure. I'll call my grandparents."

I dialed my grandma's number and told her I'm going to have dinner at my uncle's. She was Ok with that, but she talked with my uncle to make sure I was there. I sat next to Nina while my uncle and Sarah made dinner. Calvin was running around the house, playing with his dragon—his imaginary friend.

"How's everything, Nina?"

"Good. You?"

"The same. Have you got a boyfriend?"

She laughed. "No! But there's this guy who I really really like, and I think he likes me too. What about you? Do you have any girl in your mind?"

"In fact, that's one of the reasons why I'm here. I-I… I'm gay."

"What?! Really?!" Nina asked excited.

"Yes… A-and today I-I was asked o-out by a really cute guy."

"What's his name?" she asked excited—why so excited, the world's not ending, I'm just gay!

"Kendall."

"Cute! And what did you say?"

"No… but I have my reasons, I have to solve something with my uncle and my grandparents first."

Now food was in front of us, and it smells delicious. Sarah went for Calvin, who was trying to 'fly' from the living room's table. They came back and we started eating our dinner.

Everyone finished and I offered to help my uncle wash the dishes.

"So, Logan. What do you wanna know?"

"Where is he?… Why did he left?…"

"I thought we had told you, he died in a car accident…"

"I've been thinking about that, and it really doesn't make sense."

He sighed and looked at his hands. "I think you deserve to know the truth. But we need to sit."

We finished washing the dishes and sat in the table there. He sighed again and looked at me.

"Look Logan, your father is alive. You know he's my younger brother. He… had you with another guy when he was like 17 or 18. My parents were really mad and took you from him. He was very sad, but he feared my parents and left. I've been talking with him since, and he wants to meet you."

"Do you think I can call him?"

"Of course."

He toon his phone and called. He talked with him for a while then handed me the phone.

"Hi dad."

* * *

It was SO good to talk with my dad. It felt like we've known each other from life. He seems so good. I just want to meet him right now. But first, I have to confront my grandparents. And my uncle's gonna help me do it. We talked, and agreed to bring my dad. He lives in Rochester!

"I'm nervous," I said.

"Don't worry. Your dad is in his way here, he has to be in town now."

"I'm not nervous about seeing my dad, I'm excited about it. But I'm nervous about what my grandparents will say! They're so cold, do they even have a heart?"

We laughed. I heard a car stop and then the bell rang. We both got up and went to the door. I opened and saw me there. We're like twins!

"Dad!"

We hugged each other for a long while.

"Logan, you've grown up so much."

"Dad… I always thought you died. They told me you had died in a car accident."

We went into the car after talking about us a little. Dad was driving to my house. He was talking to me about something, but I wasn't paying attention. All I can think about is that beautiful blond boy who wants me to be his boyfriend. I should have told him yes.

"Logan, are you listening to me?"

"Eh?"

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I was just… never mind."

"Tell me, you can talk to me about whatever you want."

"I-I was thinking about someone."

"Oh, and who is she?"

"In fact, is a _he_."

"He? You like guys?"

"Yeah. And talking about that, where is my other dad?"

"He… we broke up a while after he had you. My parents took you and he was very mad and sad. He blamed me and left me… But now I'm married, and you have a sister."

"We're here!"

We had to stop our talk. I wanna meet my family! Dad turned the car off and we went out of it. The three of us walked there. I opened the door and went inside with my uncle. My dad is going to wait outside and my uncle in the living room. I went to the kitchen, where they were.

"Hi, mom. Hi, grandpa."

"Hi, Logan. How are you?" my grandma asked.

"I'm fine. How are you?"

"Good. Go do your homework, please."

"Emm, in fact, I need to talk with you and grandpa."

"And what is it about?" she asked as cold-hearted as she can be.

"My dad."

"Why would you want to talk about him. We've told you before that he died in a car accident. Now go and do your homework," my granddad said.

"That's a lie," my uncle said.

"John. What are you doing here?" my grandma asked.

"I'm here 'cause Logan deserves to know the truth. And I brought someone who will help me. _Andrew!_ Come here please!"

They were suddenly nervous. But still with that cold expression in their face. My dad came into view and stood next to me.

"Mom, grandpa. I want to present you my dad. The one you said was dead."

* * *

**Okay! Hope you liked it!**

**Sorry If this had too much POV's, but they were necessary. I don't usually write with James or Kendall, so if those were wrong, I hope Logan's wa good!**

**Leave a revew please!**

**Bye.**


	3. Time-skip

**Hi!**

**Sorry if I'm late with this but I made it long to make it up to you!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter 3: Time-skip_

* * *

**Kendall's POV**

"Mom, grandpa. I want to present you my dad. The one you said was dead."

"Hi mom, dad."

"Andrew, I thought I told you not to come here ever again," my granddad said.

"I invited him," I said. "Now tell me, why did you tell me that he was dead?!"

"Don't you raise your voice at us!" my grandma said.

"I'll do it if I want to! All you've done is lie to me! Oh and hit me," I took my shirt off and turned to my dad. "Yes! Look!"

"Oh my god… How did you get all of these?"

"They did it!" I showed them all my wrist, where the scar of the cutting was forming.

My grandmother put her hand over his mouth. My dad and uncle were fully-open-eyed, and my granddad, the same expression.

"Yes, look! I tried to kill myself yesterday. Because on Tuesday I was helping a friend here and just because I'm gay I can't bring guys home, so they kicked him out and he hit me with his belt!"

"That's it, I'm calling police," my uncle said.

"Call them and you know what will happen," my granddad said.

"Really? You think I'm scared of you? I grew up, dad," he took his phone out of his pocket and called.

* * *

_The next day:_

"I'll pick you up, Logie," my dad said.

"Ok, dad… Oh look! There's Kendall, you wanted to meet him, right?"

"Yes, I wanna see who's stealing my son," he said. I rolled my eyes and called Kendall.

"Oh, hey Logan. Can we talk now?"

"Kendall, everything is solved. We don't have to talk to my grandparents," I said. "Now, I want you to meet my dad."

"Your dad?"

"Yes!"

Mi dad stepped out of the car and came to us. "Hi Kendall, Logan has told me about you. Now, I want you to know that…"

"Dad!"

"I'm just doing my work."

"Well you're going to scare him!"

He sighed and took Kendall's hand in his. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Mr. Henderson."

"Call me Andrew please. And take care of my son," Dad!

"Does it mean that you'll be my boyfriend?" he asked me with hopeful eyes.

I looked at my dad, and he was smiling. "Yes."

—Whoa, I'm flying!

He took me in his arms and lifted me, and started making circles.

"Thank you!" he put me in the ground and went to kiss me, but I put my finger over his lips to stop him.

"No kisses. Too fast."

"Sorry," we separated and I went to my father. We hugged and said good-bye, then he left.

"Can we hold hands?" he asked.

"Y-yes."

He took my hand and we went inside. James and Carlos were there, wait… they're kissing?!

"I knew they couldn't wait any longer," Kendall said.

"What do you mean? I thought James was straight, and Carlos is obviously gay but I thought he wasn't James type."

"Why would you think that?"

"Because James is a…"

"Slut?"

"Yes. And Carlos is so bouncy and happy, and like a child."

"Well, Carlos has always been in love with James, whatever he did, good or bad, he never stopped loving him. And James… hmm… well, sometimes he mentioned that Carlos was cute, and that he really enjoys spending time with him, but he always dated girls, so I don't know. But they look cute together."

"Let's scare them!" I said.

We walked to the guys—they have their eyes closed! —and jumped while screaming. They nearly touch the ceiling!

We started laughing, and they just frowned at us. We calmed, and Kendall hugged me by the waist. It feels so right, like we were made for each other.

"So you said yes?" James asked.

"Yeah! And now we're together," Kendall answered.

"Yes. Emm… Kendall, we need to talk," I told him.

The bell rang. "I think we'll have to do it after classes, Logie."

"Yes. See you at break," I pecked him on the cheek and walked to my locker, took my glasses and went rapidly to my classroom.

The class started, but the only thing I can think about is Kendall. Kendall. Kendall. Kendall… Kendall. He is just the best thing that has happened to me. He took me out of my shell.

"Logan, come to the board please."

What?! I don't know what to do! The bell rang—thank god. We picked our things and went out of the classroom. Someone pushed me, and I fell to the floor. I heard laughing, and someone took my backpack.

I stood up and tried to take it from them—Steve, Anthony and Edward. "Give it back" I said.

"What? This?" they took everything out of the backpack and started reading and looking around.

"Yes, give it to me."

"No," Anthony said and they laughed.

"Give it to me!" I screamed.

"Don't you yell at me, nerd," he said and pushed me again, my glasses fell and I fell over them.

I started crying a little. They laughed even harder and threw everything at me. I stood up, but they pinned me to the wall and were about hitting me asking for money.

"_Hey, Anthony!_"

—Kendall?

"Schmidt? What are you doing here?" they asked.

"I'm here to protect _my_ _boyfriend_."

"You're boyfriend of this geek? Pathetic," Steve said.

"He's not a geek. He's beautiful."

"Aww, how cute. Why don't you give us your money too and we won't damage too much your face."

"You won't do that," James and Carlos… And the football team?!

Kendall came to me and helped me put my things into my backpack. "Why is the football team here?"

"James is in the football team. And they were going to practice when I saw you here. And they wanted to help… Were you crying, babe?"

"It was… just a little, Kendall."

"Oh god your glasses," he said.

"Don't worry about them, I was gonna change them anyway."

"What did they want?"

"They wanted my money, and took my backpack and, well you see what they did."

"_STOP BOTHERING HIM!_"

God, James really wants to help me. The team has the three dorks against the wall, and they're scaring the crap out of them—hehe. I stood up and went to him.

"Thanks, James."

"Don't worry, Logs. They deserve this," he hit him with the wall and they all laughed.

I rolled my eyes and went out of there. Kendall took my hand and we walked to class. We have classes together! Yay!

* * *

"Wanna go to my house?" Kendall asked.

"I can't. My dad is moving here and I gotta help him. It was helping him or moving to Rochester. And since I just have one year more here, he said he's moving with his family so I can finish school and yeah," I think I said too much… "Did I say too much?"

"No, it's just weird to hear you talk so much when I was used to see you talk just in class and with teachers."

"I am pathetic…"

"No you are not. You're the most awesome guy all over the world. Let alone sweet, kind, cute and handsome."

I felt my cheeks heat, I'm like a tomato I know it. "Thank you, Ken. You are my best decision."

We hugged and I gave him a little kiss on the cheek. I like so much this guy.

* * *

_1 year after:_

"Bye dad. I love you."

"Bye Logan. Be careful. Tell Kendall that I say hi."

I nodded and went inside the school. I walked to my locker, and there was Kendall, with a flower in his hand. I walked to him and we hugged.

"For you," he gave me the flower. "Happy one year anniversary, babe."

"Happy one year anniversary, Ken. I love you," I said and kissed him.

"I love you too. So much, Logie."

We kissed again. A little longer this time, and deeper. One year ago we were just starting our relationship and I was starting a new life. Now my life has changed so much. Thanks to this wonderful guy I'm kissing right now.

"Logie, the year is almost ending."

"Yes, and we're almost going to college."

"Are we still going together?"

"Of course."

He smiled. He really loves me. He put his head next to mine and started talking to me in my ear. "Will you let me love you tonight?"

I felt my cheeks heating furiously. The first time we made love was when we were celebrating our 7 month anniversary. It is one of the best days of my life. I'd never felt so much pleasure before.

But since that we've made love once a month, and it is on every anniversary. I feel that our sexual life is bad and it does not have enough of it. Once a month is not enough. And we just do it because it's our anniversary. And I also feel that I'm not giving Kendall enough. He doesn't tell me that though, but I can see it.

I think we should do it at least once a week. It's not like I'm addicted to it, it's just that it makes us so happy, and we feel so joined to each other. He's my soul sister. Oh! I remember when we told each other we loved… each other. We were having dinner at a fancy place… no, it was a pizza place, but it was nice. He was telling me how much he loved some things about me when he said it.

There are so many memories that it would take me forever to tell them all. I know I've said it before but I really love this beautiful blond guy.

"So?"

"Well yeah. But, Ken. I think we need to talk about it."

"About what? Sex?"

"Yes."

"Why? Do you think it's too much? Too soon? If that's the problem then we'll stop, I want you t-…"

"Kendall! I'm not saying that. I think that it is… not enough."

"Not enough?"

"Yes. Not enough."

"And why would you say that?"

"Because since we did it for the first time we've only done it like 4 times. I think we should do it at least once a week."

"Once a week? Don't you think it is too much."

"Ken, I know you might think it is way too much. But wouldn't you like to do it more often? It feels so good, it makes the both of us so happy, and we feel so joined. Like we're just one. I love you, Kendall. But saying it is not enough. I do know a relationship isn't just making love and that's it. But a good relationship has enough of everything; kisses, hugs, spending time together, fighting—because it is important too—and making love."

"I see your point."

"So what do you say?"

"I like it. I love it that you wanna do it more."

I gave him a look that clearly said I didn't mean it that way. He chuckled and gave me a little kiss.

"I gotta go to class. Love you."

"Love you too, Ken."

I gave him one last kiss. He went to class. I opened my locker and put the flower there, then I took the books I needed for today inside my backpack. I don't have to wear glasses anymore! My dad took me to an eye surgeon and she told me that I could have my eyes healed by a surgery. It was a laser over my eyes, and it made everything better.

I closed it and walked to my classroom. I entered and sat next to James; he's now my best friend. He helped me when anyone wanted to bother me, and I'm grateful with him.

"Hi Loges."

"Hi James. How's Carlos?"

"He's doing good. But he really misses coming to school, and he says it sucks that he has to do all the work at home."

"Yeah, it sucks. But you have to see the good side, you're having a baby!"

"Yeah! I can't wait to have it!"

"_Ok class pay attention._"

I turned to the board. This is the most boring class EVER. I feel that this is useless, all the teacher is teaching we've worked it before a thousand times. I know everyone feels the same way as me, so I'm not being cocky.

"Um… sorry Ms. Andrews but, haven't we worked this before?" Mary asked.

"Yes, Ms. Andrews, this is a good thing, but hell we've worked so much with it before that we're all bored," I said.

Everyone agreed with the both of us. She looked at her notebook where she had all the themes for this year. She erased everything and started writing some new things I haven't seen before.

The class ended. I stood up and walked out of the classroom. I met with Kendall immediately. He smiled sweetly at me and we hugged.

"Hi babe."

"Hi, what are you doing here? I thought you had class upstairs."

"I wanted to catch up with my boyfriend, can I?"

"I don't mean that."

"I know, you meant how I got here before the bell rang. I snook out."

"Right, I have a boyfriend who sneaks out of class. I don't even know why I'm still going out with you. You're gonna knock me up then leave, and I'll have to look out for him or her, then I won't study what I want and I'll become an old man who doesn't want kids to play on his garden."

He's now looking at me like I have three heads—haha. I chuckled and kissed him on the cheek.

"How did you know my plan?"

—What?

"What?"

"My plan!"

I gave him a look. He laughed and we kissed. The bell rang again, and we had to take our way to class. Should I say run to the classroom. I went in and the teacher wasn't in there yet—thank god.

The teacher never came in, instead the principal came in and told us that she was sick, and he was gonna stay for today until the replacement came. Which never happened either. The bell rang. We all went out of the classroom.

I walked to the next classroom straightly, I have class with Kendall! Yay! I sat in my chair and waited for Kendall to arrive. There are some people here besides me.

I saw Kendall come in and walk to the chair right in front of me. He turned and we kissed.

"Hi babe."

"Hi Ken. How's your day so far?"

"Not good without you," he said and pouted.

I chuckled and put my head over his arms. He had them over my desk. He kissed my head and put his over mine.

"I love you, Logie."

"I love you too, Kenny."

A smile formed on my face. I'm so happy with this blond guy. I saw James walk in talking with someone on the phone. He looked worried and scared. I turned to Kendall and I saw that he was looking at the same guy I was.

"The fuck did you just say?!" he's very scared, and worried sick.

I started to worry. What if something happened to Carlos? James hung the phone and looked at us.

"I gotta go."

"Why? What happened?" I asked.

"Carlos' in labor. I gotta go to the hospital."

Oh god. "We gotta go too, Ken."

"We can't leave, babe."

I started thinking. "Ok, you stay here and James and I will go to the hospital. You'll sneak out at lunch, ok?"

"You want me to sneak out?"

"Just do it!"

"Ok! Ok!"

I gave him a little kiss on the cheek and left with James. We went to James' car and he started it. He drove to the hospital where Carlos was. We both went to reception and talked with the nurse there. She led us to the Latino's room. Oh god, he looks bad.

"Carlos!"

"I fucking hate you James Maslow! You fucking did this to me!"

James looked hurt—haha. "James, it's just the pregnancy. He doesn't mean it."

"I do mean it!" he screamed and clutched. "It hurts!"

"Don't worry Litos, you'll be better."

I called a nurse. A moment later some doctors and nurses were helping Carlos give birth to his mysterious unborn child. They didn't want to know the gender right away, so we're all waiting to know.

"C'mon babe! It's almost here!"

"It hurts, James. I'm tired and… I don't want to do it…"

"Litos just a little more, we're almost there. You can do it."

Carlos sighed and pushed harder. The head was out, but the shoulders weren't. They would come out, but Carlos would stop so they went inside again. Carlos gave one more push, and he made the baby come out. The doctors got what remained inside out and wrapped the baby in a blanket.

"It's a boy!"

Carlos and James started crying. They look so happy. "How are you going to name him?" I asked.

"Ja…"

"No we're not going to name him after you."

"I was gonna say Jay."

"Yeah right."

"But you like it?"

"Yes. Jay Maslow."

"Can I hold him?" I asked.

They looked at each other, then smiled. Carlos handed him to me. Jay looked at me with his brown eyes, then smiled. What would it be like for Kendall and I to have a baby? Would he like it? I'd like it, but I would be scared.

"He likes you," James said.

"I like him."

"Kendall and you should make a baby!" Carlos said. The bouncy and super-energetic Carlos is back.

"Hell no. I want to study, and a pregnancy or a baby home would make it ten times harder. It's already hard as it is now, with a baby everything would be worse," I said.

"_Do you really think that, babe?_"

—Kendall?

I turned and saw Kendall standing at the door of the room. He looked hurt. I walked to James and handed Jay to him, then I walked to Kendall.

"You don't want to have kids?"

"Of course I want! I meant that I don't want them now. Studying wouldn't give me time to take care of them. I want to study to give them all they want and need."

"But someday we're going to have one, right?"

"Yes, Ken. I'd love to."

He put our foreheads together and we kissed. "Will you be with me forever?"

"As long as I can be with you," I said.

"Speaking of being forever together, there is something I want to say," James said.

Kendall and I turned to him. He looked nervous and Carlos confused.

"Carlos, you are the best thing that has happened to me, you gave me a beautiful son. I love you, and… will you marry me?"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"Yes!"

They're getting married! I can't believe it! I looked at Kendall, and he is just as happy as they are. Oh my god, they've done so much in so short time.

* * *

"Kendall."

He kept kissing my neck—shit I love when he does this. He was rubbing our erections together. God, this is so good. He stopped and looked at me with a smile.

"I love you, Logan."

"I love you too, Kendall."

We put our lips together. He started nibbling on my lower lip, asking for access. I opened my mouth and let his tongue come in. Our tongues met and started dancing along in a sweet yet passionate kiss.

We took our shirts off, and Kendall started playing with my nipples. He kissed his way to my pants, then started lowering them. I hissed when the cold air hit my dick. Kendall immediately took it in his mouth.

He started licking it from base to top, making me moan. I put my hand in his head and took his hair, then started moving my hips up and down. Oh shit! I'm cumming!

"K-Kendall."

I heard him swallow. He went to me and we started kissing. He was rubbing our erections together. I turned and put his dick against my entrance, and started lowering myself. Kendall lifted his knees and started moving sweetly while we kissed.

I asked for more. He was now penetrating me furiously while we moaned. I hope no one hear us. Dad said he was going out with everyone, so we could have the house for us.

I came in his chest and Kendall… Oh. My. God. Kendall doesn't have condom. I felt his hot cum coming out of his dick. And it felt… wow. Better than ever. But anyway, it's dangerous! I might be pregnant.

"Logie."

"Yes?"

"I know I'm not using condom, but making love like this was… wow."

"I know. But now I might be pregnant."

"We'll take a test, ok? And if anything happens, I'll be there for you, babe. And we'll make everything together."

"I love you, Ken."

"I love you too, babe."

He took his dick out of me, and I instantly felt his cum dripping out of my ass. I'm so tired. My eyes closed and I fell asleep.

* * *

_The next morning:_

"_Logie, wake up babe._"

I opened my eyes and saw Kendall looking at me with a smile.

"Good morning, baby."

"Hi, Ken."

I stretched and sat up. I saw that Kendall had something in his left hand.

"What do you have in your hand?"

"Oh, I woke up like an hour ago, and I showered then went out to buy the pregnancy test."

"Oh, give it to me. I'll do it now."

"Ok."

I took it and went to the bathroom. I did what I needed to do and waited for the result. After like ten minutes it showed…

* * *

**Wanna know what happens with Logan? Leave a revew!**

**Bye.**


End file.
